Let's Face It
by Mila-sama
Summary: This is a fanficton I wrote in celebration of Allen's upcoming birthday. WARNING: Yullen!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, 'tis a hopeless wish.

AN: Happy birthday, Allen!

I'm writing this five chapter story in celebration of Allen Walker's birthday. The last chapter will be posted on Christmas day.

Prologue

IF YOU were a neighbor, then maybe you would have heard his screams, but lets face it, no one is awake at two in the morning unless they were up to something.

IF YOU were right across the street you might have seen the flash through the dark, drawn curtains, but lets face it, who goes outside in the middle of a blizzard?

IF YOU were in the house you might have been able to save the small burnet from six years worth of nightmares and from being beaten nearly from his uncle. But lets face it, that would be impossible unless you were Mana Walker, who died from a sever bullet wound to his chest while hugging his beloved brother.

WHAT IF you could save an innocent boy from his only uncle's final bullet shot to his lower abdomen?

WHAT IF you could comfort him out of his nightmares and keep his master from yelling at him?

WHAT IF you could have been there when he was constantly taunted in school?

BUT LETS FACE IT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE BOY UP UNTIL RECENTLY.


	2. Chapter 1: The Toddler Years

Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, 'tis a hopeless wish.

AN: Happy birthday, Allen!

I'm writing this five chapter story in celebration of Allen Walker's birthday. The last chapter will be posted on Christmas day.

OMFG this is L-A-T-E I'm sorry! I'm going to have to work extra hard if I want the last chapter up by Christmas….

Chapter 1: The Toddler Years

The caretaker for the battered orphanage at the end of Farmall drive scurried out of her room after hearing a loud knock at the thick oak door with rusted hinges. She shooed away children who were peeking curiously out of their shared rooms and barked at them to go back to bed.

She pulled on her shawl and swung the door open to reveal absolutely nothing. The elder kids snorted with dissatisfaction and went back to bed while the younger ones gathered around the caretaker's legs to see if there was anything missed. Among them was Alma Karma who was the first to see the baby carriage on the welcome mat.

"Nana, look!" he said pointing. The other kid's eyes followed his finger and gasped excitedly.

"It's a baby!" a little girl squealed.

""Hush now, children, go to bed. We don't want to wake him up now do we?" the caretaker chided smiling.

"No," they all coursed in unison a patted away back to their chambers.

The caretaker looked sadly after them for a second before picking up the sleeping baby's carriage and shutting the door. The child's eyes opened sleepily to reveal a soft brown.

"Go back to sleep dear," she whispered, and his eyes fluttered closed after a huge sigh was huffed out through his nose. "There we go," she smiled. She walked into a room that had two boys. One of them was chatting happily to the other while the other swore mentally at the ceiling. "Shouldn't you be asleep Mr. Karma?" the caretaker scolded.

He looked over to her and a shameful blush crept across his cheeks, "Sorry, Nana. I was just telling Yu about the new baby."

"Please, shut him up," the other boy groaned burying his head in his pillow.

"I'm putting the new boy in your room, don't wake him and try to sleep, Alma." Nana said setting the carriage on a chair in the corner.

"Whatcha gonna call him?" Alma asked, "Can you make it start with an A like my name?"

"What about Allen?" Nana smiled.

"Yay!" Alma exclaimed happily.

"I said to shut up!" Yu growled.

"Goodnight you three," Nana laughed walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

~Next Morning~

Yu Kanda was a complicated boy. He only let certain people at certain times call him Yu and would tell someone something but mean another. So, when he told his only friend Alma that he didn't care about the new baby he actually meant he was slightly curious about him.

Alma had gotten dressed and padded softly out of the room to wake Nana up like he did every morning. When Kanda was sure he was gone he tore the covers off his small frame and walked up to the supposed still sleeping Allen to be greeted with an equally curious stare.

Kanda was taken aback by the child's big brown eyes, and was even more surprised when a tiny hand wormed its way out of the tightly wrapped blankets. Allen made an impatient sound and Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to pick you up or something?" he asked.

Allen whined and Kanda hesitantly wrapped his thin arms around the blanketed bundle lifting him carefully out of the carriage.

"Fu," Kanda grunted, "You're heavy." Allen squealed and clutched the older boy's nightshirt with the one free hand. "You must be getting hot in that blanket," Kanda said waddling over to his bed. "Are you?"

Allen gurgled as Kanda set him down on the bed and began unwrapping the faded blue blanket.

They fell away right as Nana walked in to reveal tattered and burnt clothing along with a limp and charred left arm.

"Kanda! What did you do!" Nana gasped rushing over.

"I didn't do anything! That was there already!" he exclaimed backing away from Allen who was beginning to cry.

Nana picked up the white card that had fluttered onto the floor. She scanned it and gasped quietly dropping it on the floor and picking up Allen, rushing out of the room.

Alma peeked in along with the well known Tyki. "What does it say Yu?" Alma asked walking into the room and pointing to the note with Tyki following quietly.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only four, I can't read," Kanda snorted. "Why are you here Tyki?" he scowled.

"I'm saying goodbye. I got adopted yesterday by some fat guy and he'll be here to pick me up in a few minutes. Good luck getting that note figured out." he walked out to greet his new father.

"Bye! Enjoy your new family!" Alma called after him.

"God luck getting adopted!" he called back before the door slammed shut and announced his leave.

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kanda muttered.

Alma hit his arm, "Have a little hope Yu!" he said happily.

"Don't call me Yu!" Kanda growled.

Allen blinked at the woman known as Nana. She was rushing about not seeming to know what to do, after all, she still had to make breakfast, seat the kids, and start the six year old's reading lessons. Now she had to call a doctor for this kid, Allen.

She stopped and took a deep breath picking up the phone and holding Allen tightly to her hip.

"Hello? Yes I need a doctor at the orphanage at the end of Farmall," she said. Few seconds later she said, "Well I have a child here who seems to have a paralyzed and burnt left arm." Another pause, "I'm not sure, he looks about twoish, maybe."-"No, I don't know the child's birthday, he was dropped on the orphanage's doorstep last night,"-"Please hurry." She hung up.

"Well, let's go get breakfast started shall we?" she said looking to Allen, who squealed happily. Nana moved to the kitchen still holding Allen.

She opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen hash browns. She dumped its contents into a glass dish and shoved it into a partially preheated oven right when the doorbell rang.

Nana scurried out of the kitchen and wrenched open the oak door to reveal a man, "You called for a doctor?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, come in," she said. She led him to a vacant room and set Allen down on the bed. The doctor pulled up a chair next to him and Allen sat up.

"Well, he's older than three months, I'll tell you that," he said tugging off Allen's shirt and putting a stethoscope to his chest. Allen shivered but remained still.

"Can you hold up your arms for me?" the doctor asked. Allen furrowed his brow and lifted his right arm. "What about the other one?" Allen shook his head. "Can you try?"

Allen grunted and his thumb twitched. The doctor sighed, "It seems that he might be able to recover the use of his arm, but it'll take therapy, and money." He peered at Nana from over his glasses. "A lot of money."

"I'll do it anyway," she said, "After what that note said, I believe he deserves a chance."

The doctor nodded, "And judging by what I've seen I would guess this little fella is about one year old, but mute. Can you walk?" he asked. Allen nodded slowly. "Can you show me?" he picked him up and set him on his feet.

Allen moved forward two wobbly steps and stopped before walking across the room easily.

"Yep, one to two," the doctor said. "Can you talk?" he asked digging around in his pocket. Allen shook his head. "And mute. Here's the number for a physical therapist." He handed Nana a card.

"Thank you, doctor," Nana said and with that he left.

"The oven's smoking up!" a voice called from down the hall.

"Augh!" Nana exclaimed dashing out of the room leaving Allen alone.

"Hey," Alma said peeking in. "DO you really not talk?" Allen shook his head. "Oh," Alma waddled in. "Is it okay if everyone calls you Allen?" Allen nodded.

"Hold on," Alma said. "Can you talk but choose not to?" Alma asked. Allen nodded slowly, "Can you say something just once, for me?" Alma begged. "Just a simple hello?"

Allen shrank back slightly, "H-hello," he said quietly.

"Perfect!" Alma exclaimed, "That's good enough for me!" Come on lets go see what Nana burnt this time." He tugged Allen out of the room.

(4 years later)

(Allen's age 4-5)

Alma gave a short cough, "Hey, Allen, what do you want to be when you're older?" he asked from his bed.

Allen looked up at his sickened friend and worked his jaw in thought. After a while he shrugged and Alma sighed.

"What about you, Kanda?" he asked looking at the stony faced eight year old next to him.

"I don't care," he muttered.

"Well, I wanted to be a doctor," Alma said looking to the ceiling. Allen frowned and grabbed Alma's sleeve shaking his head. "What? You don't think I should have been a doctor?" Alma asked.

Allen shook his head again, "Not wanted, will." he whispered. "Will."

"Come on Allen, we both know that I'm not going to make it to Christmas," Alma said. "I'm dying, we can't deny that."

Allen shook his head harder, "No," he breathed quietly.

"Stop trying to refuse it, its going to happen and you can't do anything about it," Kanda snapped, Allen shrunk back as if he'd been struck physically.

"Kanda, be nice," Alma said patting his arm softly. "He's just trying to be optimistic."

"Allen! It's time for your appointment!" the new assistant shouted from the hallway. "Hurry up!"

Allen stood and glanced at Alma sadly, "Go ahead, I'll still be here when you get back," Alma said coughing softly and trying to hide it.

"Come on Allen!" the assistant said impatiently. He padded out hurriedly after snatching up his coat. "It's about time," the assistant hissed grabbing Allen roughly by the hand and pulling him out the door. "I stood outside in a snowstorm for six hours so you could have this, the least you could do is be faster."

Allen nodded solemnly struggling to keep up.

"Why don't you talk?" the assistant asked shooting a glare at the small boy.

Allen didn't like this woman. She was mean and snappy and the only reason she was hired was to help Nana with the chores and to take Allen to his appointments. If Nana didn't threaten her job, Allen wouldn't have the chance to regain use of his left arm.

He worked his jaw in an attempt to think of a way to answer her question, but the woman just snorted, "I guess it's for the best, you won't be tattling when I leave the waiting room to get my nails done."

Allen's frown deepened as they came up to the local hospital. The assistant pulled Allen past crying families, happy newborn babies, bed ridden seniors, and sleeping children that had just finished surgeries and up to a wooden door with tinted glass.

The assistant knocked lightly on the door and a deep voice rumbled, "Enter." She opened the door to reveal a cheery man with a rosy complexion and a simple office. "Why hello, Allen." he said smile widening.

Allen gave a short wave and sat on the other side of the desk. "I'll be in the waiting room," the assistant said walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"So, Allen, how are you?" the therapist asked. Allen gave a slight shrug of his tiny shoulders. "Is everyone at the orphanage treating you well?" Allen merely shrugged again. "Still refusing to speak to me?" Allen nodded vigorously and the man sighed. "Lets start with some card exorcises this time." he said.

"Thank you for coming, Allen." his therapist said opening the door for him and shutting it.

Allen walked around the corner to see a completely empty waiting room. He gave a soft sigh and checked behind the receptionist's desk before plopping down on a chair and gathering the courage to talk to himself.

Allen knew he could speak, but he was afraid. He wasn't sure why, but he just was. He knew nothing bad would become of him, but he couldn't help but think it would.

Allen gave up on singing for a moment and began twiddling his thumbs like Alma did sometimes. He thought it might help him gain the ability of steady hand like Mr. Therapist had. He brushed the blackened skin of his disabled arm and frowned sadly. 'I still don't know what happened to it,' he thought. 'Nana says she knows but she starts crying when she tries to tell me.'

"Hello there, boy." a voice next to him chuckled causing him to jump back skittishly. "Now, now, no need to be frightened." he said soothingly. "I mean no harm."

Allen scooted away further still cowering slightly and the newcomer frowned. "Are you alright boy?" he asked. Allen ducked his head in his knees and shrunk away from him.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" he asked holding out his hand. Allen peeked at the man shyly and rummaged around in his pocket pulling out a card and scribbling something on it. He put it into the man's outstretched hand and scrambled to the other side of the room.

"Allen, huh?" the man asked reading the card. He turned it over and read the front, "Are you an orphan here?" he said pointing to the card. Allen nodded slowly. "My name is Mana; it's nice to meet you. I'm a speech therapist and Dr. Lee sent me out to talk to you. Free of charge."

'Dr. Lee?' Allen thought, 'Is that Mr. Therapist's name?'

"So, Allen, can you talk?" Mana asked. Allen shook his head. "Can you try?" Allen shook his head again. "Is there any particular reason you can't?" Allen shrugged.

Just then the door opened and the assistant walked in to see Allen cowering in a corner and this Mana looking to her. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"I was just talking to-" Mana started, but stopped when he saw the assistant march angrily up to Allen and pull him into a standing position by his disabled arm causing him to cry out. "Ma'am!" Mana exclaimed in horror.

She ignored him and dragged Allen out the door growling threats and curse words to the struggling boy who was tearing up. The door slammed shut and Mana stared after them for a second before looking back to the card Allen had given him.

"Dr. Walker, your patient is waiting," the receptionist said sitting back at her desk

"Thank you, Miranda." he murmured standing.

Little did Allen know that as soon as Mana was no longer busied with work he was going to get a little visit.

**To Be Continued…**

Chapter 2 Preview: Childhood

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No, nothing at all…."

AN: Crap this is late! *sobs from stress* Review please!


	3. Chapter 2: Childhood

Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, 'tis a hopeless wish.

AN: Happy birthday, Allen!

I was planning on making this way more detailed then it is but, I lost the rough draft at school. So, you all are getting a sum up that will give you the general idea of what I wanted.

Chapter 2: Childhood

Seven days later, Alma Karma died. Yu Kanda drew further into himself and iced out the rest of the world in result of this and Allen refused to talk to him anymore or stray from their shared room. Allen knew that not talking to Kanda wasn't much but since when he did speak in front of him they were tiny whispers of uncompleted sentences.

On day in particular Kanda got tired of Allen's pathetic excuse for grieving and started yelling at him. He chased him out of the orphanage right as Mana and his brother Nea came up the street to meet the mute boy. Allen stood in the middle of the street and thought bitterly, 'Fine, take this as grieving, bastard Yu.' right as a large car came roaring up the street well above the speed limit.

As some could most likely guess, Allen was hit and sent flying while Mana yelled out in horror and Kanda stood on the stairs, dumbfounded. Allen was sent to the hospital with a sever head wound, broken ribs, and other bones.

When Allen awoke six days later on Christmas day, Mana was there with the news of having adopted Allen.

Allen had no recollection who Kanda, Alma, Nana were. The few things he did remember was hurting physically and emotionally and meeting Mana that day at the hospital. This is when Allen spoke. He didn't remember not having the desire to speak so he said his first words to Mana shamelessly, "It will be a pleasantry to live with you."

Mana was taken aback by what the five year old had said, but smiled all the same, "And to you, Allen Walker."

**AN: And that's what I had on my rough draft. The rest of the chapter will be far better.**

(Ages: Allen 12 Grade 7. Kanda 13 Grade 8)

"Allen!" Mana called from the kitchen. "Uncle Nea and my cousin Tiedoll will be coming over for Christmas Eve today so look sharp!"

Allen looked up from his homework on the floor in the living room and groaned. "But, Father, Uncle Nea hates me!"

"No he doesn't, Allen." Mana chuckled, "He just likes to tease you!" Allen rolled his brown eyes and slammed his textbook shut. "What teacher gave you homework over Christmas break anyways?" Mana asked walking into the living room and drying his hands on a red washcloth.

"It wasn't their fault; I just didn't get the assignment done in time." Allen said. "Whose idea was it to but letters in equations anyways?" he grumbled to himself standing and picking up the book.

"Still don't get variables?" Mana asked chuckling.

"No! I don't!" he said walking up the stairs to put away the dreaded homework. "I though math was numbers for god's sake!"

Mana continued to chuckle to himself and the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" he said throwing the washcloth onto the counter in the kitchen and jogging over to the door. He opened it and grinned widely, "Froi! You made it!" he said. "With Marie, Daisya, and who's this?" Mana looked to the newer looking boy who was scowling heavily and looking in another direction.

"This is Kanda, my newly adopted son." Tiedoll said gesturing to the boy. "Don't call him Yu, or he'll have a tantrum." he chuckled.

"Quiet, old man." Kanda growled throwing a sharp look at him.

"Well come on in," Mana said stepping aside and gesturing inside. "So, Kanda, how old are you?" he asked as Kanda stripped off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Fourteen." he said sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

"You close to my son's age!" Mana said happily. "I bet the two of you will get along well."

"Doubt it," Daisya snorted sitting in a recliner. "He's as antisocial as a dead guy."

"Shut up, Daisya or I'll run you through with Mugen." Kanda growled.

"You left your precious sword at home." Daisya sneered.

"Or did I?" Kanda smirked.

"Allen! Come downstairs to meet the new member of the family!" Mana called up the stairs.

Kanda's eyebrow quirked, 'Allen huh?' Well there are tons of Allen's on the planet so I doubt this was the same one from back then.' Kanda thought.

"Coming! Coming!" Allen called from up the stairs.

'There, Allen was mute, so it can't be him.' Kanda thought. He had been comparing every Allen he had come across to the one from the orphanage ever since the car accident.

Allen trotted gingerly down the stairs adjusting the collar of his white button up shirt and right as he reached the bottom was glomped by Daisya.

"Aw, it's good to see you Allen!" he said rubbing the younger male's head with his knuckled and messing up his hair. "Is it just me, or does your hair get lighter every time I see you?"

"Augh, Daisya, knock it off." Allen grumbled. "You're ruining my hair."

Daisya let go and stood helping Allen up. "So, how's training been going?" he asked still blocking Kanda's view.

"It's okay." Allen said modestly fixing his light brown hair and dusting off his shirt.

"You should meet Yu, he's an ass." Daisya said moving out of the way.

Kanda's eyes widened at the boy in front of him, "Hello," Allen said waving slightly. Kanda felt his mouth go dry and he coughed.

"What's with the star on your head?" he asked. 'Shit! Not what I meant to say!' he thought darkly. 'Come on you replayed this reunion in your head for years and that's what you say?'

"Oh," Allen said touching the star shaped scar on his forehead. "I got it in a car accident. It was on the car's fender and it imprinted on my forehead." he shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

'This is definitely the Allen,' Kanda thought. "No, just wondering." he said.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" Allen asked plopping down next to the antisocial teen.

Kanda's mouth went dry again, "Maybe," he said.

"You don't seem to talk much." Allen pointed out.

"Thank you for the obvious, Moyashi." Kanda said. He couldn't stand to call him Allen; it brought back to many memories of Alma. Memories this Allen didn't seem to remember.

"I'm not a sprout," he frowned. "Fine, I'll talk for you." he pouted when Kanda didn't reply. "My name is Allen Walker, no middle name, and I was in a car accident when I was five. It caused me to have amnesia and my earliest memory is of a little boy yelling at me. I can't remember what he looks like, but I know he sure was mad. I-"

"Stop," Kanda growled putting his hand up and halting the boy's ramblings. "Your voice is making my ears bleed."

Allen opened his mouth to protest when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it!" Daisya shouted darting from his spot on the recliner and opening the door to greet the new comer.

"Why hello, Daisya." a cool voice said. "Don't you know better then to open the door for someone else's guest?"

"Its fine, Nea," Mana said walking in and waving Daisya away who trotted away grinning. "Come on in! It must be freezing out there!"

Nea walked in and glanced at Allen making eye contact for a split second before Allen looked away and slouched in his seat next to Kanda.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Kanda asked looking at the silent brunette.

"None of your concern." he mumbled into his shirt.

Kanda raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. After all what did he know of Allen anymore? He talked, rambled even. That was enough to make Kanda feel like he shouldn't introduce himself. What would he say anyway? 'Hi, I'm Yu Kanda, I'm the one who chased you into the road and made you get hit by a car making you forget your past.'

Let's face it, that's unrealistic.

AN: LATELATELATELATELATE!

On a happier note, I'd like to recommend the story, Lavi's Admirer by TheShatteredGodess. She's having trouble getting readers and reviewers. So am I for that matter…. ~.~


	4. Chapter 3: Childhood Downhill

Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, 'tis a hopeless wish.

AN: Happy birthday, Allen!

Chapter 3: Childhood Downhill

"Well, see you later!" Tiedoll said opening the door.

"Be safe on those roads!" Mana called after them. "They can be slippery!"

The door slammed shut and Allen sighed on the couch rubbing his slightly bulged stomach. The feast Mana had prepared had been wonderful but dinner itself was awkward for the brunette. That Kanda guy kept staring at him and it was cre-epy, also Nea was staring at Mana.

"It's late, I really must be going." Nea said tugging on his coat.

"Okay, have a safe trip back." Mana said. Nea smiled and embraced his brother.

"I know I will," he murmured. There was a loud bang and Allen jumped.

"N-Nea," Mana croaked stumbling backwards. Blood spilled onto the floor and Nea brandished a gun. "H-Why?"

"The money of course," Nea chuckled. "What else would it be?"

"Hey, Kanda what's up?" Marie asked when Kanda stiffened slightly.

"I-huh-forgot my gloves back at the house. Tiedoll, can we turn around?" he said wringing his hands nervously.

"But we're on the interstate!" Daisya complained.

"quite, Daisya," Tiedoll scolded. "Of course, Kanda, we'll go back. I just need to find an exit."

"Up ahead there's a sign." Kanda said pointing to the side of the road.

Tiedoll squinted at it through his glasses, "No exit for forty miles." he said sighing and sitting back. "That'll be about a half an hour, you'll have to wait."

Kanda bit his lip, "Okay."

"Mana!" Allen screeched bolting off of the couch and running up to his foster father who had collapsed onto the floor at his brother's feet.

"Allen, run," Mana croaked.

"No!" he said.

"Don't worry, brother." Nea said grinning. "I won't kill him until Christmas is here." He looked to a clock hung on the wall. "That's twenty minutes."

Allen skittered backwards and Nea pulled out a length of rope. "No running away now, boy." he growled.

Allen stood and darted up the stairs with Nea hot on his heels. He grabbed Allen's ankle and pulled causing Allen to trip and slide down a few steps. He tried to kick him off but Nea was to strong. He dragged Allen down the stairs and held him upside down by the ankle he had grabbed.

"It's a good thing you're so light," Nea chuckled.

"Let me go!" Allen shouted flailing.

Nea threw his against the couch and pinned his legs down with his knees and Allen's hands with his own. "I don't think so." he said. "Let's scar you beyond repair while we wait for Santa, shall we?" he grinned.

Allen squirmed and glared at his uncle, "Burn in hell, Nea." he hissed.

"Oh, we've got quite the tongue now don't we?" Nea chuckled. "We'll just have to fix that won't we? We don't want dear daddy to be upset now do we?" he glanced over his shoulder at said adult and grinned. "Too late," he said looking back to Allen.

"Nooooo! Mana!" Allen wailed. "You bastard!"

"I still don't like your mouth, kid." Nea said frowning. "But how do I gag you when-ah, I have an idea." his eyes shined evilly. "What a dirty way to scar you, but, it can't be helped." he whispered in Allen's ear. He squirmed away and gritted his teeth. Nea's knees were starting hurt his thighs.

Nea's lips suddenly mashed against Allen's mouth and Allen jerked his head away. "You damn pedophile! Get the hell off me!" he shouted, eyes burning.

Nea grinned and joined Allen's wrists together in one hand holding them over his head and against the wall. "Now, now." he growled in a seductive tone. "We don't want to go around calling me names do we? Ten minutes to your death and I get to choose weather I want to be slow and painful, or quick and easy, but in a sense it's up to you and your cooperation." he snaked a hand up Allen's shirt and prodded his stomach. "So? What do say?"

"Piss. Off." Allen growled squirming away from his touch.

Nea sighed, "A shame." he said pulling out the rope. "I'll just play artist with your face then."

He tied Allen's wrists together and dragged him off the couch and into the kitchen. Then he took another rope and tied Allen to a chair. "What are you planning on doing?" Allen asked.

"Adding to that disgusting scar of yours." Nea grinned picking up a kitchen knife.

Allen's mouth went dry and he stared at the knife that Nea was brandishing to his face. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't do that."

"What'll you do for me?" Nea asked raising an eyebrow.

Allen swallowed thickly, "Anything, just don't ruin my only connection to my past." he murmured.

Nea put the tip of the knife at the point of Allen's upside down scar causing him to stiffen. "Will you be quiet?" he hissed. Allen nodded slightly careful not to disturb the deadly instrument pressed against his forehead. "I'm going to do it anyway." Nea grinned. Allen's eyes widened with horror.

"Hey, what do you know? A turn around area," Tiedoll said pulling up to a dirt road that connected to the interstate going the other way.

Kanda sighed impatiently as Tiedoll turned and pulled into traffic going south instead of north. "Can't you go any faster?" he grumbled.

"I'm going the speed limit, Yu-kun." he said looking at him in the review mirror.

"Don't call me Yu!" Kanda growled.

Allen groaned in pain with his head limp and blood dripping slowly onto the linoleum floor.

"You look funny," Nea giggled washing off the knife. Allen looked at him with his opened eye, but didn't say anything.

The clock struck twelve, but Allen didn't care anymore. He'd rather die than be without Mana anyway…that was strange. Allen had a weird sense of déjà vu and his eye widened as he began to remember something, something distant.

"_Come on, say one word? A simple hello?" a boy begged to a younger Allen._

"_H-hello," he said hesitantly._

"_Sweet! That good enough for me!"_

"_Why don't you talk?" a woman sneered._

"_Always, Allen, just remember me…."_

"What is this?" Allen murmured.

"What was that?" Nea asked.

"Nothing." Allen said quickly. Nea narrowed his eyes.

"_Don't call me Yu, Alma!" a boy growled._

"_Fine then, Kanda," the boy from before said sarcastically. "But I think we should call you by your given name, right Allen?" he looked to younger Allen who was trotting next to them happily. He shrugged simply._

"_Allen agrees with me," Kanda said._

"_I think he just doesn't care." Alma said._

_Allen pointed to Alma grinning and nodded._

"Kanda," Allen murmured tearing up, "Alma."

"Quiet, boy." Nea snapped. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." he brandished the gun from earlier.

Kanda trotted up to the deathly silent house and prayed that his hunch was right. If it wasn't, he was going to make a serious fool of himself. He raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard a loud bang. He stepped back slightly from surprised and twisted the knob swinging the door open.

"Mana!" he shouted seeing the man's lifeless body on the floor.

"Kanda!" a voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Allen," Kanda murmured before darting into the kitchen. The metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils and he looked and the bloodied scene in front of him. "What are you doing?" he growled to Nea who looked mildly surprised.

"Kanda, get out of here," Allen croaked. "He's got a gun."

Kanda looked to Nea's hand and backtracked slightly. 'God, I wish I had Mugen right now.' he thought narrowing his eyes. He stated at the gun that was slowly being raised to aim at him and he felt an excited chill run up his spine. 'Wait for it,' he thought staring at Nea's finger on the trigger.

"He's frozen with fear, what a child," Nea laughed. "You'll be easy."

Kanda saw a slight movement in Nea's finger and quickly ducked avoiding the bullet barley.

"What the hell?" Nea growled.

Kanda darted forward and grabbed Nea's legs sending him to the floor and the gun flying into the air. He stood and snatched it pointing it to the startled adult on the floor. "This weapon is for low lives," Kanda growled. "I hope you rot in hell." He swung a hard kick to Nea's head knocking him out.

"Kanda! What's taking you-Oh my god!" Daisya said from the living room.

"Get your whiny ass in here!" Kanda barked throwing the gun aside and untying Allen who was dumbfounded into silence.

"Augh, it smells like blood. Oh." Daisya said trotting into the kitchen. "I always knew Nea was too nice to us." he said looking to the unconscious adult.

"Start closing up the bullet wound," Kanda said ignoring him. "He'll die of blood loss."

"Right sir!" Daisya said walking up to Allen.

Kanda threw the ropes that bound Allen's ankles to the chair aside and started on the ones on his wrist. "Christ what did he do to your eye?" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry Kanda." Allen said looking up at him.

"For what?" he snorted.

"Forgetting you and Alma." he said.

Kanda fell silent and threw away the rope. "It was my fault," he said lifting Allen bridle style and walking quickly out the door with Daisya jogging ahead and telling Tiedoll to start a course for the hospital.

When Tiedoll asked why Kanda opened the back door and set Allen carefully on the empty backseat. "That's why," Daisya said pointing to Allen. "It's too late for Mana though."

Tiedoll paled. "Marie, call the police. Nea needs to be detained."

Marie flipped open his phone and Kanda crawled in next to Allen crouching on the floor and working over the bullet wound.

"I'm going to stay here to keep an eye on him," Daisya said backing up towards the house. "Don't want the bastard waking up."

"Okay, see you soon." Tiedoll said putting the car in reverse and roaring out of the driveway and down the street.

"Allen, stay with me." Kanda said when Allen's eyes drooped. "Don't go passing out on me."

"But, I'm so cold," he murmured.

"Allen-kun you need to stay awake." Tiedoll said.

"Do it for Alma and Mana," Kanda said.

"I-can't. I'm sorry…" Allen murmured and blackness spread over his vision.

"Allen!" Kanda roared.


	5. Chapter 4: Adolescence

Disclaimer: Me no own -Man, 'tis a hopeless wish.

AN: Happy birthday, Allen!

Chapter 4: Adolescence

"Come on, Allen," Kanda growled tugging on the younger teen's arm.

"No! I don't want to!" he said tugging away.

"It's been two years since you went to school, I'm sick of tutoring you!" Kanda said dragging Allen down the sidewalk by his collar.

"What if they make fun of me?" he pouted.

"Then I'll slice them with Mugen," Kanda snorted.

"I thought weaponry wasn't allowed in school." he frowned furrowing his brow.

"Who ever said I follow rules?" Kanda threw a smirk over his shoulder at the startled freshman.

Allen muttered something about maddening under his breath and the high school loomed up on top of the hill. "That's it, I'm not going." Allen said stopping dead in his tracks.

Kanda rolled his eyes and scooped Allen up in his arms bridal style. "K-Kanda!" Allen exclaimed turning a light shade of red. "Put me down! People will stare!"

"Hn, let them," he murmured opening the doors to reveal a bustling hallway.

"Gah! Put me down!" Allen screeched hiding his face in Kanda's shoulder. Several people stopped and stared at the white haired boy cowering in the infamous Ice Prince's shoulder and squirming uncomfortably.

"Hey, Yu-kun!" a red head exclaimed bouncing up, "What, or, who do you have there? Did she step on your foot?" he asked.

"I'm not a girl!" Allen barked snapping his head over to look at him. "Kanda, put. Me. The hell. Down." he growled.

Kanda sighed, "Fine, but no darting away like the idiot you are." he said setting the flustered teen down.

"Kinda short, huh?" the redhead said bending down to Allen's height.

"I'm not short, dammit!" he roared.

Kanda smirked and put a hand to his hip. "Feel free to call him Moyashi. Anyway, where's Lenalee?" he asked looking above the crowd that had accumulated around them.

Allen squeaked noticing this for the first time and hid partway behind Kanda clutching his jacket. The redhead raised an eyebrow and looked between the two a couple times before blinking twice. "Hey what's your name?" he asked eyes resting on Allen.

"Allen," he said at the same time Kanda said, "Oi, I asked you a question, Usagi."

"Well, hello Allen, my name is Lavi. A pleasure to meet you. You sound British to!"

"That's because I am." Allen said blankly.

"Move!" a female voice barked from somewhere within the crowd. "Don't make me use these heels on you!" The group suddenly parted a pathway and a Chinese girl stood at the mouth of it. "Thank you!" she said marching forward in the scariest looking heels Allen had ever seen. "Effing gossip leaches." she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, hey Lenalee," Lavi said looking to her. "Look at what Yu-kun dragged in." He pointed to Allen.

She looked to the Allen then Kanda then to Allen again. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Allen." Kanda said taking advantage of the newly created path and moving down the hallway.

"And?" she asked.

"He's been living with me." he said.

The crowd that had been trailing behind them gasped and Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Who is he to you?" she asked.

"I'll let Allen answer that." he said approaching his locker.

Lenalee looked to Allen questioningly. He smiled sheepishly and flushed slightly, "Oh. My. God!" Lenalee squealed. "Have you finally started dating?" Some of the girls in the crowd broke down sobbing and others fainted.

"Only recently," Allen said quickly waving his hands in front of him, "I think its been about a week since I confessed."

Lenalee squealed and bounced up and down, "Kanda I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

"Tch," he muttered setting his bag in his locker.

"So are these your friends?" Allen asked leaning against the locker and looking at Kanda.

"I guess you could say that." he shrugged. "More like annoying pests that won't go away though."

"Don't say that! It's wonderful to have friends!" Allen said smacking his arm playfully.

"Never mind that," Kanda said grabbing a binder. "Are you going to be okay in the classes alone? We're in a different grade after all."

"Is that…concern?" Lavi muttered to Lenalee unbelievingly.

"I'll be fine," Allen said. "How hard can high school be anyways?"

"This is difficult!" Allen groaned plunking himself down at the lunch table next to Kanda and running his hands through his hair.

"Are the classes hard?" he asked swallowing a mouthful of soba noodles.

"No! _Getting_ to the classes is hard!"

Kanda chuckled, "Getting lost already?"

"Don't laugh Kanda! It's not funny!"

"It's hilarious." he said turning back to his lunch. Allen crossed his arms and glared at the table. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kanda asked.

"My order is coming." Allen said dismissively. "That Jerry guy said it'll take awhile. Here it comes now." he said looking to a walking mound of food heading in their direction.

"You and your appetite. It scares me sometimes." Kanda muttered glancing at the mound.

"Nothing scares my Yu-kun." Allen said batting his eyelashes at the Japanese teen and standing to help carry the food to the table.

"Is Allen behind that mountain?" Lavi asked sitting down across from the couple.

"Yes," Kanda said.

"Dude! Your tiny! How are you going to finish that?" Lavi shouted around the pile.

"I'm not short, Baka Lavi!" Allen snapped peeking around the pile and holding a drumstick up to his mouth, biting into it. "And just watch me, I've had more than this before. This is all that I could get with the fifty I brought for lunch today."

"Fifty?" Lavi exclaimed.

"My budget is dying because of this Moyashi." Kanda grumbled. A fist appeared out of no where and punched him in the arm. He tipped to the side slightly and Lavi gasped.

"You actually moved him!" he exclaimed putting a hand to his mouth. "I've been trying for years to do that!"

"It's not that hard," Allen snorted.

"Allen-kun, how are you going to finish that?" Lenalee asked sitting down next to Lavi.

"Just watch me." he said.

And so they did. As did the rest of the Ice Prince's fan crowd. "I think I'm going to be sick," Lavi said putting a hand to his mouth and pushing his tray away from him.

"Are you going to eat that?" Allen asked pointing to it.

"Yes," he said pulling his tray back protectively.

Allen sighed and took a noodle from Kanda's soba plate. The crowd gasped when he stuffed it into his mouth and waited for Kanda to do something. He just rapped Allen's knuckles with his chopsticks and continued on hi meal silently.

Lavi gaped at them and Lenalee raised an eyebrow, "So how long have you two known each other?" she asked.

Allen shrugged, "We were in the same orphanage when we were little so…"

"I was four," Kanda said. "And you were fucking mute, that was annoying."

"That has nothing to do with it," Allen sniffed. "Anyway, he chased me out into the street and I got hit by a car, which caused me to forget who he was or my entire past for that matter."

"That has nothing to do with it." Kanda said taking a sip of green tea.

"Yes it does," Allen said.

"And you guys are dating?" Lavi asked.

"I think the Moyashi clarified that Usagi." Kanda said setting his tea down.

"It's Allen." Allen said.

"Not at home it's not."

"Shaddup!" Allen exclaimed smacking his arm. "That not something I'd like to share with people I've just met."

"Why not? I didn't say anything like how you are in bed or anything."

"Gah! Kanda!" Allen slammed his head against the table blushing darkly. "That's exactly what I mean!"

"Prove it," Lavi said not giving Kanda the chance to protest. "I don't believe you're dating and neither do they" he pointed behind his shoulder at the angered group of fan girls behind him.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Allen snorted lifting his head.

Lavi shrugged, "I dunno, kiss or somethin."

"There is no way I'm doing that in public, right Ka-mmpth." Allen was cut of by Kanda kissing him delicately on the lips.

The cafeteria was doused with a cool, heavy silence and Kanda broke off looking around unsparingly, "What?" he said continuing on his lunch.

"Well," Lavi said sitting back and looking to the girls behind him, "There you have it, the Ice Prince has been stolen."

"What did you just call me?" Kanda asked narrowing his eyes.

Allen punched Kanda in the arm, "I told you not to kiss me in public!"

"Tch, as if I'd listen to you," he said attention now focused on Allen.

"Yet you listen to the rude redhead here," he pointed to Lavi.

"Hey!" he protested.

The bell rang and Allen sighed, "I'm off to class, wish me luck on not getting lost." he said walking out.

"Whatever," Kanda said standing.

"Good luck!" Lavi yelled waving.

**The End**

An: Crappy ending…oh well *shrugs* Review!


End file.
